


The Hanged Man

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>For the prompt: Vader chasing rumors about Obi-wan across the galaxy, post ep3</strike> HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The vast expanse of space before him, Vader broadened his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. Most assumed, he had learned, that General Kenobi died like the rest of his traitorous order. Like his brash apprentice. Like the beautiful Nubian senator and her unborn child. He dug his fingers into his arms, the black leather creaking, as he waited for the white flare of pain to blacken and numb. He closed his eyes, listening to the silence and his own wheezing, mechanical breaths. Even now he could feel Obi-Wan, a whisper of sand in the Force—where Padme was only a ghost of thought.

The door slid open and he turned his head slightly, acknowledging Cody’s presence, stiff and formal. It was unlikely the commander would remain much longer, a soldier of only protocol and orders now, or so he maintained the appearance as such. Vader had no desire to investigate the clone’s emotions beyond their smooth surface.

“We’re approaching Alderaan, Lord Vader.”

“Mm, he’s no longer there.”

Cody said nothing.

“But Organa may know something.”

“Yes, Lord Vader,” he bowed and left. 

Alone again, Vader clasped his hands behind his back. His foolish master thought he could outrun him, outwit him, but he did not have the resources of the Empire at his beck and call, could not summon the all-encompassing power of the Dark Side. Vader _would_ find him. And then, Obi-Wan Kenobi would never run from him again.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Obi/Vader? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references [for](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100513005559/starwars/images/e/e8/Return_of_the_dark_side.jpg) [sexy](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070718041452/starwars/images/5/5b/FerusTrever.jpg) [Vader](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070607185755/starwars/images/9/90/FerusVsMalorum.jpg)–-yes I know that’s actually Ferus Olin and I’m sure he’s a very nice character but c’mon, who doesn’t wanna imagine that Jason Todd-esque fox as sexy Vader? *Q*

Obi-Wan crashed into the sandy floor, pain exploding in his cheek and ringing through his head, grit and blood in his mouth. He struggled against the black buzz of unconsciousness, the same hand that had just backhanded him, grabbing a handful of his roughly woven tunic and dragging him up into a brutal kiss, then a shove that sent him sprawling across his small cot.

“So you _are_ alive,” Vader said, blood on his lips, his cool, steady tone clashing with his explosive violence.

He loomed over Obi-Wan, synth-leather glove creaking as he clenched his mechanical hand. He was dressed all in black, a heavy tunic under a heavy cloak and synth-leather pants tucked into heavy boots. He was going to give himself heatstroke, Obi-Wan thought dizzily. His mind reeled, that old bond searing his shields, Vader searing his shields. A shock of white hair grew where he remembered striking him with the hilt of his saber, his hair looking all the darker for it, no double suns to bleach it blonde. Vaguely Obi-Wan realized that was his blood on Vader’s mouth, on his tongue as he licked his lips, tasting, testing.

“So, you found me.”

What had given him away? Had his durasteel grip slipped during his dreams? Or had he not been careful enough amongst the meager troops the empire had posted on planet?

“No more running, Obi-Wan.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, struggling to keep any strength in his voice. “I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
